Reegar Carbine
The Reegar Carbine is a shotgun in Mass Effect 3. Description This electrical weapon improves upon the arc pistol's design by generating a sustained current on its target. This weapon is named for the quarian Reegar family, whose marines have served valiantly against the geth.http://blog.bioware.com/2012/05/24/mass-effect-3-rebellion-pack/ Acquisition *'Single-player:' N/A *'Multiplayer:' Randomly rewarded by purchasing an item pack after the Mass Effect 3: Rebellion Pack has been downloaded and installed. Player Notes *The Reegar Carbine is a short range automatic close quarters combat weapon that fires a constant stream of electricity; despite being called a carbine, the weapon's function is consistent to the M-451 Firestorm. Powers can be used at the same time this weapon is firing. Despite not shooting bullets, this weapon has a headshot multiplier. *The Reegar is the only weapon available in multiplayer with a range cap, and due to this cap being low, this weapon will see better use in classes designed to be able to engage in close quarters for sustained periods of time, such as a Vanguard. A full clip from the Reegar will dissolve shields or barriers, but the close range needed leaves one open to retaliation. *The Reegar has immense overall power and is capable of killing targets in range in a short amount of time. When first impacting a regular size target it tends to partially stagger them for a brief second. To compensate for its power, the Reegar burns through its already low ammunition count at an alarming rate. As such, it is highly advised to bring along a high-capacity sidearm. Be aware that it has a slow reload speed too. This weapon does in fact have a headshot multiplier even though it does not fire ballistics. *The Reegar gains very little benefit from the Bayonet attachment due to its range cap, which necessitates that the player be in close proximity to an enemy. Melee is only one attack and is usually not very effective on harder difficulties, whereas shots from the Carbine are much faster, deadlier, and reliable. It can however provide a little extra punch in each melee attack as a last resort if one doesnt have either ammunition in the Reegar and/or time to switch to their second weapon. *Most classes move slower when charging and firing the weapon (as with the Revenant). Batarians and Krogan are exempted from this movement penalty and can fire the Reegar while maintaining their normal speed. *The Reegar is especially effective when used with a vorcha character. The weapon is able to quickly kill enemies, powering their Bloodlust. The vorcha health regeneration also allows them to close in on enemies much more readily than any other character. There is a technique with this weapon to increase its dps even further. First, start firing the weapon then quickly activate the flamer power. If done correctly the 2 will be going at the same time. *Tactical Cloak can be used to fire off a whole clip of the Reegar before the damage bonus disappears. The 80% extra damage can kill any foot soldier extremely quickly since it is a rapid fire shotgun with low-average damage. This damage bonus makes it also very effective at weakening the strongest enemies. *To overcome the lack of spare ammo, it is recommended to play as a batarian Sentinel or Soldier, with the spare ammo evolutions of Batarian Enforcer. The low capacity can also be overcome by using Adrenaline Rush to auto reload mid-clip, allowing for a potential 44 shots to be fired off in one burst. However, this burns through ammo very quickly. Because of the increase in damage however, this can sometimes offset the low capacity, as well as turn the Reegar into a portable death ray. *The Reegar Carbine is exceptionally effective against shields and barriers, but has low range, making said weapon a high-risk/high-reward proposition against strong enemies and one of the best in the game. Against heavily shielded enemies like Atlases, Banshees and Primes it takes seconds to destroy their shields on low difficulties leaving them with only armor. You can increase the effectiveness of the Reegar against armor but it is best used against barriers, shields, and health. Due to its range cap, it is ''-not'' recommended to use this weapon on open maps. *On lower difficulties, it is possible to kill Cerberus Phantoms with the Reegar Carbine in a very short amount of time and without reloading, assuming you have a full clip beforehand. *Adding the Shotgun Shredder mod to the Reegar not only allows it to bypass Guardian shields and kill them as if they were Troopers, but also makes it much more effective against armoured enemies. The added effectiveness against armour, when combined with a Flamer evolved to do max damage against shields, allows a vorcha Sentinel or Soldier to methodically and effectively strip the shields from Geth Primes, and then remove their armor. This weapon's cone is wide enough to effectively set off a Geth Pyro's explosive tank fairly consistently which further boosts its usefulness against clustered geth. *The Reegar is useful against Reaper forces as it destroys the bodies of the enemies it kills, denying Cannibals a chance to consume them. Also, if combined with a Flamer evolved to do max damage against armor, a player can quickly kill Ravagers and Brutes by using the whole clip of a Reegar on them, reload cancelling by using Flamer on them and then finishing them off with the Reegar. As an added bonus, the Reegar will stagger them, stopping them from interrupting you by knocking you back. *Because this weapon has a set pattern for the lightning bolts, it receives no benefit whatsoever from the Smart Choke Mod. It is therefore better to use the Shredder Mod for increased effectiveness against enemy armor or the Spare Ammo Capacity Mod to increase how long it can be used before the player needs to find an ammo crate or spend a Thermal Pack. References Category:Quarians Category:Multiplayer